Quatre Makes a Purchase
by LordAtomic
Summary: Quatre destroys Deathscythe by accident, and life becomes miserable for Duo.


Quatre Makes a Purchase  
  
Revision 1  
  
  
By: Quatre Fan  
  
  
Legal Crap Nobody Reads (Disclaimer)  
  
Hey, you guys, I just found something out that you guys are just NOT going to believe! Well, brace yourselves...I DIDN'T CREATE GUNDAM WING! ::gasps from crowd, a few women faint:: Sunrise, Tomino-sensei, you know the rest... Yaoi sucks. All other usual disclaimers apply. Now that we got that stuff out of the way, here's my first fic...  
  
Setting: Behind the Winner Mansion, 4:00 a.m.  
  
::Quatre is outside with Sandrock and all the other Gundams. He seems particularly happy...'particularly' being an understatement::  
  
Quatre: (stuttering with joy) You guys! I'm serious, this is so cool! It...this is beyond rational thought!  
  
::All of the other Gundam pilots come out, groggily::  
  
Trowa: What...it is...I mean...  
  
::Trowa collapses::  
  
::silence::   
  
Quatre: Oh well, screw him anyway. Guys, I just got an upgrade for Sandrock!  
  
::everyone except Trowa groans angrily. Trowa snores::  
  
Duo: This is what you had to show us? Shinigami is not pleased!  
  
Quatre: Just let me test it out!   
  
::Quatre boards Sandrock and fires an incredible blast, and it was apparant that the upgrade had changed Sandrock for the better. Unfortunately, Quatre had forgot to take into consideration that Sandrock was positioned right in front of...Deathscythe::  
  
::Duo goes wide eyed::  
  
Quatre: ...whoopsie...  
  
::Later that day::  
  
Duo: YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU WRECK SUCH A MASTERPIECE?!  
  
Quatre: Don't worry, Duo! It was just an accident! And remember, no matter what happens, we'll all always be friends! Besides, you could always play "Gundam: Side Story" for the Sega Dreamcast..  
  
Duo: I hate the Sega Dreamcrap and Sega! They fucked the Master System, they fucked the Sega CD, they fucked the 32X, they fucked the Game Gear, they fucked the Nomad, they fucked the Saturn, and they will by God fuck the Dreamcast! YOU OWE ME A FUCKING NEW GUNDAM!  
  
Quatre: Calm down, calm down, I'll have you the pieces for a new Deathscythe by the end of the day! I'll even build it myself!   
  
Duo: You had better, ::holds Quatre by the neck:: OR-I'LL-BREAK-YOUR-FUCKING-HEAD-OPEN.  
  
::3 hours later::   
  
Quatre: Hey everyone! I'm back!  
  
Duo: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! AND DID YOU GET ME THE DEATHSCYTHE PIECES FOR YOU TO MAKE?!  
  
Quatre: Um...well...that was the problem. You see, Toys 'R Us was all out of Deathscythe model kits, so I got you 1/144 Heavyarms, instead! It is so cool! You build, and you paint! Build and paint, build and paint! NO GLUE REQUIRED! Godamn, I gotta get me one of these! Oh yeah, and the reason I took so long was because I was at the Pokémon: TCG League. I got me a PRERELEASE Dark Gyarados, yet another card that proves how sucky Base Charizard is.  
  
Duo: ...I do not fucking believe this...  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
So, what did you think? There were a few references in this fic. For one thing, the "It's beyond rational thought!" line at the beginning was a South Park quote, from Cartman, of course. Second, when Duo said "Or I'll break your fucking head open", that was another South Park quote (which actually originated in the movie "BASEketball.") When Duo was talking about how much Sega sucks, well, those are my personal thoughts about Sega. And the line about how sucky Base Charizard is...well, my friend seems to think that it's a good Pokémon card, which it is not. Finally, please remember that this is revision 1. Please send in all of the corrections you can, from minor spelling errors to full on mistakes that made the story make no sense. Please keep in mind that I know that a few of these things make no sense, like how Quatre would have no way of knowing about Pokémon. If you email me with a correction (Parasect_47@hotmail.com is my address) I will put your name in the credits of Revision 2. Until then, stay cool!  
  
And yes, Quatre is my favorite character, but I like Duo, too! 


End file.
